Vampire Love?
by robyn.maxwell.58
Summary: After the fight between Marshall and Fionna on her 17th birthday, the relationship between them becomes a total drama bomb. The same issue that tore them apart just might do so again if Marshall doesn't deal with it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a warm sunny day in the Candy Kingdom. Cake and Fiona were lying on the soft grass, sun warming their faces. Around them were the sounds and smells of the candy people going about their daily business.

"So kid, what we going to do today?" asked Cake sitting up slowly.

"Don't know, what you feel like doing?" Fiona replied, not really paying attention.

"Well we could kill some stuff or help Prince Gumball put up the decorations for his party?''

''Nah, can't be bothered…''

''Or we could see Marshall? We need to work on some stuff with him for the big sheng-dig anyhow...'' Cake trailed off.

Fiona shot up, suddenly listening. "Marshall..?" she breathed. She hadn't seen him ever since the argument. "Um yeah, I guess we could go see him". She said standing up slowly.

As they walked along the gumdrop hills memories of her seventieth birthday rushed back into her head.

"_I can't believe you fell for it again."_

"_Shut up Marshall, it's not like you didn't think it was the prince."_

"_Yeah but I didn't follow him to his room did I?'' He said mockingly._

"_I didn't know it was just the Ice queen again, did I?''_

'' _No, but that's why you need to be more careful. No just go gallivanting into some guy, who's years older than you may I add, room!''_

''_Yeah, cause there are so many other guys in Ooo of my age aren't there?!''_

''_I'm seventeen as well you know, in case you didn't notice!'' Suddenly his face had gone blank. ''Shit'' he mumbled '' Forget I said that'' and with that he had floated away… _

A loud knock brought Fiona back to reality. '_We're here already?' _

Suddenly, as if he knew they were coming, Marshall Lee the Vampire King opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tried to make this one longer but I think I left it at the right place. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Oh... hey Fiona, Cake. What brings you here?" asked Marshall losing all his grandeur with seconds. By the way he was dressed you wouldn't think he was a vampire king. He wore tight black jeans, ripped at the knees, a faded black top and his usual checked red and black shirt, which hung loosely from his broad shoulders. His skin was a light shade of grey, but looked darker due to the shadow of the cave his house had been built in. Deep crimson eyes, the colour of freshly spilt blood, bore into Fiona making her feel suddenly very uncomfortable.

"Err… band practice!'' she said quickly. ''We need to write some new material, it's the Gumball dance soon!" Marshall looked past her, into the distance, like he was longing to be somewhere else.

"Well, you better come on in then…" He turned and floated into his house rubbing the back of his neck. Fiona entered, followed shortly Cake. "I'm glad you came actually, I've been having some trouble coming up with some new stuff. Bit of… writers block I think'' he said while sitting down on one of the faded leather couches in the middle of the room. Crossing his legs, Fiona noticed he had lost a lot of weight since the last time she had seen him. Traveling up his body she took in all of his features. His muscular yet slim body, broad shoulders and charming half smile matched is usual bad boy attitude. _Why is he acting so weird?_

"Cool, we should get to work then" exclaimed Cake breaking the silence.

"Alright" Marshall said picking up his bass.

* * *

After a few hours of Marshall sitting strumming his bass and Fiona desperately trying to think of a song Gumball would approve of, Fiona couldn't take it anymore.

'' Hey Marshall where's the bathroom again?'' she asked almost too firmly.

''Um… Upstairs on the right, do you want me…''

''No its okay'' Fiona interrupted him as she made towards the ladder that lead upstairs.

_He hasn't spoke to me since I got here. I wonder if he's alright._

Fiona remembered how he had been at the party, how he just told her to forget what he had said and then just flew away like nothing matter. Splashing water from the basin on to her face she tried to recall what had been so bad that he had to just go like that and not talk to her for weeks.

_Did he feel bad? _

_Was it something he said? _

_Was it something I said?_

She pushed the thoughts out of her head as she pushed the bathroom door, opening into Marshall's room. Not liking the idea of going straight back down the ladder to sit awkwardly in his living room, Fiona decided to have a look around his room.

It was the size of the whole upstairs, not including the tiny bathroom, and was filled with the sorts of stuff you would imagine from a normal teenage boy. Amps, stacks of unorganised CD's and a few random items of clothes thrown about the floor. Opposite the closet, at the far end of the room was a desk. As she walked toward it she could she it was covered in sheet music and lyrics, most screwed up into small balls. Unravelling one the first thing she noticed on the paper was the title; _Fiona._

''What are you doing?'' said a voice from behind her. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was. Marshall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''What are you doing?'' said a voice from behind her. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was. Marshall.

Fiona spun round to see the Vampire King standing a few steps away from her.

''I was… um… I was just…''

''I thought you said you were going to the bathroom and now I find you looking through my stuff! What the hell Fiona, you know that's personal!'' Marshall said, raising his voice as he spoke.

'' If it was so personal, why did it have MY name on it?!''

Marshall looked stunned for a moment, and then his cheeks turned a dark shade of red.

''tha-ats none of your concern, I was just… uh… doodling.'' He finished looking slightly relieved.

''Looked like a song to me… was it?'' Fiona said holding up the paper to read. But as soon as she did, Marshall had taken it off her and backed her against the wall.

''As I said before'' standing so close he could feel her breath on his face '' it's none of your concern'' he floated back a few paces.

'' You know what maybe I should go'' she said and started toward the ladder. As she climbed down she heard Marshall call;

''Yeah, maybe you should!''

* * *

It was way after sunset by the time Fiona got home. She had just changed into a pair of white cotton shorts and a loose orange tank top and had just settled down on the couch with a plate of bacon and eggs, when Cake walked in.

'' Okay, what happened at Marshall's that was so bad you had to run out of the house without saying a word!?'' Cake asked sternly.

Fiona, who was quite surprised at her tone, replied '' We got into a fight, he told me to leave so I did. I didnt feeling like hanging round to see how he was when he cam back down..'

''Oddly, he was okay'' Cake sat down next to Fiona and took a slice of bacon of her plate. ''He seemed pretty calm actually, no thanks to you.''

''And what's that suppose to mean?''

'' Well maybe next time we go over there, try not to rummage through his personal items. You know who annoyed he gets about his music.''

''I'm sorry, I didnt know, did I?''

''Evidently not'' a silence broke across the room as Fiona munched on her bacon. ''Well I'm beat, try not to stay up to long, okay?''

''Alright, I need to wake up early tomorrow anyway, someone's terrorising the fluffy people again and I got to sort them out.''

''Well maybe if they didnt make themselves such easy targets...'' Cake trailed of as she left them room.

* * *

_''What are you doing Fiona?''_

___''I'm seventeen as well you know, in case you didn't notice!'' _

_''What the hell Fiona, you know that's personal!''_

_''Forget I said that'' _

_''Fiona?''_

Fiona woke to the early morning sun on her face. Though still tired, she got up, washed, dressed and headed down to Cotton Candy Forest, hoping to find someone in need of help. She ran about 2 miles till she was at the outskirts of the forest. _ Nothing out of the ordinary happening here..._ she thought. Then without thinking she turned a walked toward the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

**That's all folks. Will try to make more adventure and drama in the next chapter. Hopefully you like! Love all the review, thank you so much. xx Have a nice day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry chapters are short but I write like 2 a day so whatever. Enjoy! Fiona's gone to the Candy Kingdom.**

* * *

Chapter 4

As Fiona toward the Candy Palace the smell of burning became more and more noticeable. _What the buns is that dreadful smell? _Fiona thought to her. _I know I've smelt it before but I can't remember._

She walked into the grand hall, where the candy people had already started decorating, and the smell became even stronger.

''Hey Cinnamon Buns, what's that whack smell?'' Fiona started toward where she was standing.

''Umm… I-I think the Queen of the Fire Nation is talking to the Prince''

''The Fire nation Queen? What's she doing here?''

'' I-I don't know, something about her son I think. Maybe you should go see?''

_Her son. The Flame prince. _It had been awhile since she had seen the Flame prince and she hadn't left him on good terms…

''_Your breaking up with me? What the-''_

''_It's just… you've been acting really weird and controlling lately and its getting kinda scary.''_

'' _So what am I not allowed to be concerned about how much time you spend with Marshy or whatever his name is. I'm starting to think you two got something going on!''_

''_Oh glob no, I would never do that! I can't believe you. Whatever, we're still over!''_

Fiona knocked on the door to Gumballs room and it opened almost imminently. It wasn't Gumball though, it was Marshall.

''Sorry Fi, but his highness prince Gumbutt is a bit busy right now.''

''don't call him that'' she tried to hold in her laughs ''and why are you here?'' she raised her eyebrow as she spoke.

''Just snooping around that's all'' He had turned himself upside down and was inches away from her face. Fiona blushed. '' You want to join? I found some _adorable _baby photos of old gummypants.''

'' I think I'll pass. By the way, you haven't seen Flame Prince lurking around here have you?''

''I might of, why?'' he said frowning at Fiona. She knew he didn't like him, especially after what had happened with her and him, but she tried to ignore him.

''Because if he is here I want to try and stay away from him.'' She was blushing again. She knew it was stupid to be afraid of him, she had battle much worse things than him before, but a part of her was still a scared 13 year old girl.

'' Well then you **defiantly **dont want to go back down there or into any other rooms because he might be there.'' Marshall began to smirk '' you know Gumbutt's room is clear, if you want to hide in there. Don't worry though, I'll keep you company.'' His smirk had turned into a full blown grin now.

'' Okay, fine, I'll hide in Gumballs room.'' She started towards the door. ''But I'm not snooping around with you. It's an invasion of privacy'' she said feeling almost heroic.

''Whatever you say sweetheart.'' Marshall followed her in and shut the door, still grinning.

* * *

**I promise to put PG and FP in the next one. I PROMISE. hope you liked it! Next one out soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I was feeling nice so you can have 3 chapters today. Hope you like!**

* * *

Chapter 5

The noticeable thing about Gumball's room is that everything was pink. From his bed, that stood opposite where Fiona and Marshall were standing, to the curtains that framed his view of the Candy Kingdom. Of course they were all the same shade of pink. They ranged from dark, almost purple, pink to pink that was so pale, the light bounced straight of it.

'' I'm going to search through Gummybutts deeply personal items if you want me'' Marshall said with I hint of sarcasm in his voice. As he floated Fiona grabbed his hand to stop him. Marshall froze.

''Sorry. I'm sorry about yesterday. I had no right to go looking round your personal stuff, especially not your songs. It was wrong of me and I'm sorry.''

Turning round Marshall looked a Fiona. ''It's okay. I'm sorry to, for acting like a jerk and not talking to you for so long. Then having a go at you yesterday. We friends again?''

''Yep!'' Fiona looked much happier now, she was still holding Marshalls hand. He didn't want her to let go and she didn't. Only seconds later Prince Gumball walked in to the room.

''What the glob are you doing in here?! Marshall?! Fiona?!'' As if their hand had caught on fire, they jerked away from each other.

''I was…um… I was...''

Marshall interrupted '' She found out that FP is here and I asked her if she wanted to hide in here till he was gone. Not that big of a deal Gumbutt.''

''First, DON' . .'' he took small pauses in between words. ''Second, Fi, the Flame Prince left five minutes ago and from what I could tell he didn't want to see you much either.''

Fiona had gone very red. '' Oh good, I really didn't want to see him.'' Walking towards the door ''I better get going, help LSP out or something'' and with that she ran out the door.

''Nice work gummybutt.'' Marshall said then he flew of in the same direction.

* * *

By the time Marshall got home, it was nearly midday. He had spent a couple of hours searching Ooo for Fiona, and found her slashing apart an earth- demon. She seemed like she was okay so he headed home.

_I need to get some sleep, haven't slept properly for a couple of days now. _ Finally after at least an hour of tossing and turning, he finally drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

_It was after the mushroom wars, when the world was split in two. A younger Marshall was searching through the rubble of what was his home. Till finally he found it. His fathers crumpled body. A gasp, followed by a cry escaped Marshall's mouth. His last remaining, human, family were dead. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to find it was just Simone. _

''_Don't worry bub, you'll be alright.''_

''_But my dad he's…'' he struggled with the last word ''dead.''_

''_I know hun, but time will heal the pain. I think it's time for you to finally visit your mother…''_

_''Your ready''_

* * *

Marshall woke suddenly to the sound of rain hitting the entrance of the cave. He got up and went to check the time. The clock read: 2:30am.

_Perfect… I overslept._

He headed toward the bathroom and took a quick shower. Pulling on boxers he started rubbing his hair dry, when a loud knock from the front door broke the silence.

* * *

**Here hope you enjoyed! I love getting reviews so keep posting them! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Been having abit of a writers block so only one chapter today. Might write one later at like 2 in the morning but I'm not sure. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Fiona was drenched by the time she had made it to Marshalls. She had no idea why she had got up in the middle of the night and snuck out to go see him, but all she knew is that she had just knocked in his front door. Moments passed and the slowly the door opened and Marshall became visible. From what she could tell he had just go out of the shower, his black hair was damp and the only thing he was wearing was a loose pair of boxer shorts. Fiona blushed. She had never seen Marshall half naked before, but she gave herself a moment to look at him closely before she started talking.

''Hey.'' She said, trying to sound cheery.

''Hey? Fi its 2 o'clock in the morning, why aren't you at home? Glob and it's raining! You must be soaking.''

''I'm okay Marshy.''

''Come in and dry yourself off then.'' He gestured for her to enter.

Sitting down on the couch Fiona waited till Marshall came back with a towel and some tea. Marshall wrapped the towel around her shoulders and passed the tea.

''Aren't you abit… cold?'' Fiona asked blowing on mug. A part of her wished that she hadn't said anything. She wanted to keep looking at him. Her eyes past one last time from his face down his body, lingering at his chest were his muscles were most defined, then back to his face.

''Oh yeah sorry Fi, forgot about that.'' He looked embarrassed. He went upstairs and returned after a couple of minutes pulling on a t-shirt. He was wearing grey sweat pants and a black t-shirt.

''Thanks for the tea'' she said draining the cup.

''It's cool. By the way, why did you come over here?''

Fiona felt her cheeks grow warm. '' I- I just woke up and started walking here. I don't know why. I guess I wanted to see you that's all.''

''I mean its fine; I don't mind you being here. It's just… um… I haven't been myself lately and… sorry.'' He stared down at his feet. Fiona got up and started walking toward the stereo which was positioned opposite her. Marshall looked up. '' Hey, what are you…''

''I feel like dancing. Dance with me.'' That was not a question. She turned on the stereo and sound poured out of it. It was an old CD. The kind they listened to before the Mushroom wars. ''Who's that playing?''

''Fall Out Boy. They were one of my favourite bands back then. ''Marshall was staring at her, eyes wide with excitement. He liked this song. She beckoned Marshall toward her. Taking her hands he spun her around and slowly moved her to the beats.

'_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories _

_even though they weren't so great_

_"He tastes like you only sweeter"…'_

Marshall was singing along to the chorus. Fiona giggled. It had been awhile since she had heard him sing and he sounded better than ever.

''You should sing one of these songs at the ball, I bet the candy people would love it!''

'' Yeah, I guess I probably could, but which one?'' Marshall was grinning now. The song changed and a slow song came on. ''Oh yeah almost forgot this was a mixed CD.'' Pulling away, but still holding her hands he bowed and asked '' would you do the honour of dancing with me again m'lady?''

''Sure, sounds like a math idea!''

Pulling her closer he took her hand in one and put the other lightly on her waist. An electrical shock went through Fiona as he put his hand down. Her cheeks went warm. They waltzed, Fiona desperately trying not step on Marshall's feet. The music stop and they stood there for a while. To Fiona it felt like years. Carefully he pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around her.

''Thank you'' Fiona whispered into his chest.

''Anytime sweetheart.''


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay this one is much longer because I get the feeling you want longer chapters. If this length is good just tell me in a review or something. SOrry no Marshall in this chapter but we do get a surprise guest! Who could it be? (I know). Anyway enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 7

''Okay where the Glob have you been?! I wake up to get a glass of milk and you're missing! I almost called Monochromicorn to go out looking for you!'' Cake was standing in the entrance to the tree fort when Fiona had tiptoed in.

''I couldn't sleep, I went for a walk…''

''In the rain?!''

''A wet walk?'' It didn't sound convincing and Fiona knew it.

''Okay, I didn't want to do this but… your grounded missy! No leaving the tree fort for 3 weeks without me got it?''

''3 weeks!? That's dog buns. I wasn't even gone for that long!''

''I might consider lowering it if you tell me where you really went.''

''I went for a walk!''

''4 weeks...''

''What!? That's unfair!''

''5 weeks, tell me where you went I will lower it back down to only 3…''

''Fine! I went to Marshalls alright?!''

''Oh glob Fi, what did he call you or something?'' her voice a mix of surprise and concern.

''No it wasn't a booty call Cake! I went over there, we hung out I left. That's all there was to it.''

''Define 'hung out'''. Cake didn't look very impressed. Fiona knew she had to be careful how she phrased the next few word because Cake could get the wrong idea.

_Don't mention Marshall in his underwear, don't mention Marshall in his underwear._

''We just talked and listened to music, that's it.''

Cake squinted at Fiona, trying to find out if she was lying. Fiona felt a bead of sweat on her forehead, but ignored it.

''Fine'' Cake said finally ''I believe you, but your still grounded for sneaking out and getting me all worked up.'' Cake added ''Now get to your room and think about what you did.'' With a huff Fiona dragged her feet up the stairs and collapsed onto her, falling asleep instantly.

_''What are you doing Fiona?''_

_''I'm seventeen as well you know, in case you didn't notice!''_

_''What the hell Fiona, you know that's personal!''_

_''Forget I said that''_

_''Anytime sweetheart''_

Fiona woke to a familiar smell. _Why does it smell like burning wood? _ Then her heart stopped and she realised who the smell was. _Flame prince. _

She quietly tiptoed downstairs and was about to run for the exit when she remember she wasn't allowed out the fort. She could hear Cake's loud chatter to the prince. She had liked flame prince, well more than she liked Marshall that is. _What am I going to do, I can't stay here but I can't leave without Cake having a hissy fit. _

Suddenly Cake turned around the corner and spotted Fiona. ''Oh Fi! Finally you're awake! You wouldn't be who just turned up.'' Cake was beaming, though her voice sounded mildly annoyed.

''Oh I think I could…'' but she was cut short because at that moment the Flame Prince himself came round the corner.

''Hey Fifi, you look well.'' She could see a smile playing across his lips. He hadn't changed much since the last time she had seen him. Same hair flaring upward, same bright orange clothes and face, same… everything.

''Not to be rude or anything but you no longer have the right to call me that.'' She snapped at him. She hadn't wanted to him ever again and wasn't pleased by the arrangement that Cake had surely cooked up as part of her pay back for last night.

''Well I have to pop out, see Lord Monochromicorn and all. You kids have fun.'' She started walking toward the door but stopped and turned around to say ''oh and Fiona hunny remember, you're not allowed to leave the house.'' She was smirking. _So this is payback…_

''Okay Ignitus why are you here?''

He looked confused ''aren't you happy I came? Cake said you asked me to come…''

''Well Cake says a lot of things that aren't true, this being one of them.''

'Oh I didn't realise. I'm guessing you still hate my guts?''

''Wow how did you guess?'' she said sarcastically.

''I can tell when a girl hates me Fiona… Whatever I needed to talk to you anyway.''

''Whatever it is, I'm sure I don't really care.'' She crossed her arms.

''You know you're not the same girl I loved once, you've changed.''

''Well sometimes change is for the better. I'm not a gullible as I was back then.''

''Not just that, you much more… confident. Its actually quite a good thing.'' He had a small smile on his face now.

''Whatever, is that what you wanted to tell me? Cause if it is you can leave now.''

'' No it wasn't. I wanted to tell you that a couple of days back my mother went to talk to Prince Gumball about a matter of great importance. About a week or so ago the Ice Queen attacked part of our Kingdom.''

Fiona was surprised at this. Why would the Ice Queen attack the Fire Nation? ''What? How could she do that, wouldn't she just melt?''

''Exactly what I thought, but I overheard Gumball and my mom talking and they said she used griffins to drop a ton of snow on top of a fire village. Of course many died and dozens were injured. We just don't understand why.''

''And you thought I would know?''

''No don't be stupid Fiona. I thought that maybe you could sneak in to her palace, maybe find out what's going on.''

''And why should I do that?''

''Because if we don't find out soon and stop her, this may turn into war.''


	8. Chapter 8

**Here have another chapter today. Hope you enjoy reading it. **

* * *

Chapter 8

''So where are we going again?'' Marshall and Fiona were standing under a large oak tree. Even though they were shaded by the leaves Marshall still had his umbrella up to keep him protected. Fiona didn't blame him; if she burnt to death by being in the sun she would take extra precautions too.

''The Ice Queens palace. We need to sneak in there to find out what she's planning to do.''

''And if we don't find out..?''

''The Candy Kingdom and Fire Nation may be pushed into war.''

''Well considering I remember a war we don't want to fail. It could mean the end of everything.'' Marshall looked distant for a moment, like he was remembering what had happened, then came back to reality.

''We should probably go tonight'' Fiona suggested, ''the sooner we get this done, the quicker it can get resolved.''

''Good point. By the way what weapons do we have? I mean I know we won't get caught but it would be good to have something just in case.''

''We'll have to go back to the Tree fort then'' she looked behind her in the direction of the fort '' All I got is my retractable sword.'' Marshall suppressed a laugh. ''You have the most filthy mind I have ever known.''

''You know you love it.'' He was smirking again.

''Yeah, sure.''

''Also, I thought you were grounded by Cake.''

''I was but FP explained what had to happen and she's dropped the charges, for now.''

''FP? What like Flame Prince?! Is he the one who asked you to do this?''

''Yeah he did.''

''But I thought you hated each other…'' Marshall looked hurt. Fiona couldn't understand why.

''We do. He just asked me to help, diplomatic matters I think he said. Anyway I told him the leave straight after.'' Marshall slumped down, back against the tree. He looked as if he had swallowed something nasty, like a slug. ''You okay Marshy?''

''Yeah I'm fine. Just a bit hungry that's all.'' He smiled weakly at her. Fiona grabbed her backpack for behind her and kneeling down on the grass started rummaging through it. ''What are you doing?''

''Found it!''

'It' was a small, red pair of mittens. Holding them in the palm of her hands she held them out to Marshall. ''Here take them. You can drink the red out of them if you want to throw them away after its fine; they don't fit me anymore anyway.''

Marshall was stunned. He remembers when he had first seen these mittens; Fiona had been wearing them the first time Marshall had ever seen her. The Ice Queen had made it snow all over Ooo and 5 year old Fiona had thought it was a good idea to go out playing in the wood land near her old house. She or Cake hadn't seen the approaching wolves, but Marshall had. He had turned himself invisible and scared them of. He had saved Fiona's life that day, and she didn't even know.

''Um thanks Fi'' he said taking the mittens he drained one within seconds. ''I'll leave the second one for later.''

''Okay! Its sunset now, we should head back for the tree fort to get weapons then head for the Ice Queen's palace.''

''Alright, but I'm flying'' he joked.

After returning to the tree fort, picking up 2 extra swords and an axe for Marshall, they flew towards the Ice Mountains. As they approached the palace, both could see that the Ice Queen was most defiantly at home.

''We better hide until she leaves or something.'' Marshall flew towards the roof and placed Fiona carefully down before sitting down next to her. Fiona wished she had brought a coat with her. Cake had said it would be cold up here but she still refused.

''Hey are you cold?'' Marshall had noticed her shivering.

''A bit but I'm okay'' Fiona lied.

''Not you're not here take this.'' He took of his plaque shirt and passed it to her.

''What about you?''

''I'm dead remember. Don't feel the cold as much as you do.'' She still didn't take it of him so he wrapped round her himself, remembering to put her arms through the sleeves. Fiona felt Marshall take her hand as he pulled her arm through the long sleeves. She blushed. Buttoning up the shirt, Marshall hummed a song she did not recognise. When he had finished his hands lingered at the button just above her chest, his eye flickered upward, making brief eye contact with Fiona, then pulled away moving back to where he had been originally been sitting.

''Better?'' He asked.

''Yes thank you'' she smiled weakly. Then silence. It seemed like forever they sat there staring out at the land beyond where they sat.

''Hey Fiona I have to tel-'' but he was interrupted by a large crash followed by a cackle that could only be one persons.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey hope you like the chapter. By the way I might be putting some more chapters following Marshall soon. I hope I spelt everything right! Any way enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9

''Hey Fiona I have to tel-'' but he was interrupted by a large crash followed by a cackle that could only be one persons.

Marshall and Fiona jumped up, bringing their weapons to hand. I flurry of snow surrounded them as if the with in the eye of a hurricane.

''What's going on?!'' Fiona shouted to Marshall but the Ice Queen drowned him out.

''Ahahaha, though I do enjoy listening to love confessions had to stop you there Marshall. You see I don't like it when people are sent to **spy **on me!'' she cackled again.

''Ice Queen! This is seriously not cool!''

'Ahahahaha! But it is Fiona.'' _Smash. Bang. _Fiona and Marshall fell to the floor and everything went silent.

Fiona felt her head throbbing. She put her hand to where the pain originated and found it was wet with blood. _Something must have hit me in the head and I passed out._ Opening her eyes she found her vision was blurry but could still see Marshall lying next to her. His eyes were closed at from what she could tell the Ice Queen had knocked him out too. Pulling herself up onto her elbows she shacked him.

''Marshall.'' She whispered in a husky voice. ''Marshall wake up.

''Huh? Fi, what's going on? Where are we?''

''I think we're in the Ice Queens palace. She knocked us out and dumped us here.''

Pulling himself up Marshall looked around. A cut hand formed along his cheek bone but his quick vampire healing skills had kicked in and it had started to heal. ''We've got to get out of here Fi. Before she works out we're awake.'' He looked worried, deep line hand formed between his eyebrows.

''But how? The walls are made of ice.'' Her vision was back to normal again but there was still a dull throbbing in her head.

''So there's got to be a weak point.'' He stood up and walked toward the wall next to them. A small window with bars on it showed the sky beyond. It was almost morning.

''Marshall.'' Fiona said still staring at the window.

''Yeah.''

''If we're going to try and escape we might want to do it soon. It won't be long till the sun rises.''

''Ah shit. I forgot my umbrella as well.'' He looked back at her. ''Don't worry we'll get out of here soon.'' He turned back to the window and started smashing his fists against the area around the window. After a few minutes of this a piece of ice chipped of the wall and fell with a _clink._ Marshall smiled. He started kicking the place it had fell and again more and more chip fell off. Once Fiona had worked out what he was doing she pulled out her retractable sword from her bag and handed it to Marshall.

''Sure you don't want to use it?''

''Nah my arms hurt too much to try.'' He nodded and started jabbing the small indentation with the sword. After what felt like years a small hole had appeared. With one last kick against the hole and loud _smash_ that sounded like breaking glass and the hole had become be enough to squeeze through.

''Okay we have to be quick. Simone probably heard that.''

''Probably?''

''Okay she did hear that. I'll go first then you so I can catch you. It's a long drop to the floor Fi.''

''Okay go on then.'' He pushed himself feet first through and finally made it through. A noise that sounded like penguin for 'they're escaping' came from the other side of the ice. Fiona could hear footsteps becoming louder.

''Okay now you Fi. Be careful and don't worry I'll catch you. ''

Fiona put her legs through, not caring that her underwear could be seen by Marshall who she hoped was under her, and slowly pushed her way through. A loud _crash_ and the wall in front of her broke into a million pieces.

''THEY'RE ESCAPING! GUNTER, GUNTHER GET THEM!'' The 2 penguins ran forward followed by the Ice Queen. Fiona had almost got through when she felt someone grab her hat. Quickly she unbuttoned it a slide through the gap into Marshalls arms.

* * *

**SIDENOTE: Not that people would care but some of the conversations Fiona has with Marshall (chapter 6, 7) are based on conversations I have had with my crush. So yeah I kinda made Marshalls personality like his but without meaning to at first. Hope thats alright. They are pretty similar anyway. Will post next chapter soon (having writers block again, finding it hard to know what to put down) ^^'**


	10. Chapter 10

**I like to call this one Love Confessions. :3 Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 10

''Fi. Fi! Oh thank glob I thought you were knocked out or something.'' Fiona was cradled in Marshalls arms, flying over Ooo.

''Marshall… It's nearly sunrise. You need to get inside.'' Her voice sounded normal but she felt the pain in her head throbbing painfully.

''We need to get you to Gumball. You're really hurt. Don't worry we're nearly at the Candy Kingdom now. I'll just stay there.'' Fiona opened her eye to see Marshall staring right back at her. His eyes, at closer examination, were a deep scarlet colour but had specks of black and gold around the iris. Fiona reached for her head to feel if the blood had soaked through her hat.

''My hat! It's gone! Oh glob the Ice Queen must off taken it!''

''Don't worry Fi, I'm sure Cake can make you a new one. You look better without it anyway.'' At that moment they swooped into the Candy Kingdom and headed straight for the palace.

''Gumball is this really necessary. You know I hate needles!'' Fiona sat on one of the hospital beds. Gumball, desperately trying to get hold of one of her arms, was failing.

''Fiona it the only way to heal your internal damage. It doesn't that much. Now- keep- still.'' He grabbed her arm and plunged the needle into it. A small cry escaped Fiona's mouth.

''You said it wouldn't hurt!'' feeling betrayed Fiona pulled her arm away from him.

''I said it wouldn't hurt that much. Now let me see the wound on your head and you can go.''

''No way dude! You are not going anywhere near my head.''

Marshall, who had been quietly watching from his bed, said ''for globs sake Gumbutt, I'll do it!'' He got up and walked over to them. Standing above her he moved her blonde hair to see a cut about 2cm long across her head. Fiona didn't protest. ''Looks like she's got a bit of un-melting ice stuck in there, We have to pull it out so it can heal.'' He looked at Gumball.

''Right. I'll go get the doctor then.'' When he shut the door Marshall sat down next the Fiona.

''Hey Marshall. I've been wondering this for a while but… how old actually are you?'' He raised his eyebrows at her.

''Well I think I'm about 1103 soon. On my birthday I have to go to the Nightosphere, see my mum.''

''Oh. You don't visit very offend do you?''

''Not really, we're not really on good terms since she ate my fries.''

''Oh.'' They sat in silence for a while till Fiona finally plucked up the courage to ask him. ''Hey what did the Ice Queen mean by 'love confessions'?'' Marshall froze, his eye going wide.

''Um… I-I don't know. Maybe you heard her wrong?'' He suggested, looking hopeful.

''But you were about to tell me something before she attacked us. What was it?''

''You know, I don't remember.'' He stood up and headed towards the door.

'Hey where are you going?''

''Find… Gumball.'' He said not turning to look at her.

* * *

''Hey Gumball, do you have an umbrella I can borrow, I need to get home. NOW.'' Gumball and doctor Ice cream cone were standing in the lobby outside the infirmary.

''Um sure Marshall, I thought you were going to help with Fiona.''

''Yeah well I can't right now. I have to get out of here.''

''Okay, what happened? You're never normally in such I rush to get **away **from her.''

''Nothing happened.'' Marshall looked down at his feet.

''Your lying, now tell me.''

''Okay but don't tell anyone, or I swear I will kill you.''

'' Alright, doctor can you go tend to Fiona till I return.''

''Of course your highness.'' The Ice cream corn bowed then walked in to the infirmary.

''So? What is it?'' Gumball crossed his arms and looked at Marshall. With a sigh Marshall said.

''I… I love Fiona'' He closed his eyes. ''And earlier I tried to tell her, but… the Ice Queen stopped me. But that's not the problem. She wants to know what I was going to say. But now I'm not sure if I want to tell her just yet. Before I wasn't thinking straight but now I am and… that's why I left. So she didn't keep asking questions.'' Marshall looked up, opening his eyes again and looked at Gumball. He was staring back at him, mouth open.

''Well… that explains a lot.''


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Marshall hadn't left his house in 3 weeks. Gumball called upon him every now and then to give him food but he didn't eat any of it. _This is like before. _He thought. _When we got into a fight on her birthday. Glob I'm such a jerk. _

One day he was mopping around on the sofa, listening to some sad song when there was knock on the door. He didn't move. A second chorus of knocking and Marshall was forced up. _It's probably Gumball again._ But it wasn't. To his surprise it was Cake standing outside his house.

''Cake? What are you doing here?''

''Coming to see if you haven't starved to death.'' She pushed past him and walked into the living room. Marshall shut the door and followed her in.

''Gumball has been bringing me food.'' He pointed to the paper bag a red food items sitting on the kitchen counter.

'' Alright, now why aren't you leaving your house? Fiona's been dead worried about you.''

''I'm not going to tell you why I'm haven't left my house. All I know is I'm never going to leave.'' He lay back down on the couch and closed his eyes. Cake punched him in the chest. ''Ouch! What was that for?''

''Snap out of it! You're being stupid! So what you're going to live eternity in your house?''

''Sounds about right…'' He rested his head on his hands. She hit him again. Harder.

''Seriously are you going to keep doing that?!''

''Until you stop acting like a selfish baby. Yes.''

''What do you want me to do?''

''Go see Fi. She's really worried. She thinks you left Ooo or something. She thinks it's **her** fault.''

''Her fault? It could never be her fault.''

''Well why don't you try telling her that then?'' She got up to leave. Before she reached the door she turned to say ''She really likes you, you know.'' Then she left.

* * *

**Really short chapter tonight but I had no idea what to write. Promise longer chapters tomorrow. Sorry. 3:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Longer chapter today hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12

Marshall's mood had changed from 'Sit-there-and-feel-sorry-for-yourself, to I-need-to-kill-something-NOW. Flying over Ooo he found himself going towards Fiona's and Cakes but stopped. _I'm not going there. Not tonight. _Then he headed in the opposite direction.

After terrorising some Goblins he decided to fly around before heading back. He flew over the Candy Kingdom, Fire nation and the Ice mountains. And finally on his way home he flew by the Tree fort. Marshall stopped for a moment to look at it. Many times he had gone there to see Fiona, waited on the roof to listen to them talking. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a light on one of the baloneys. _Fiona._ Turning invisible he went over to there and sat above her on the leafy roof. She was wearing a loose tank top and white shorts. She sighed.

''Come on Marshmellow where are you?'' He barely contained his laugh.

Turning visible he said ''did you just call me **Marshmellow?**'' She turned around and smiled. Marshall got down from the roof just in time to collide with Fiona's hug.

''Marshall.'' She said into his chest. ''Where have you been, I've been so worried about you.''

''I've been around. Not far but whatever.''

''I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you about the thing at the Ice palace. I'm sure it was nothing.''

''It's okay Fi. By the way.'' He pulled away and looked at her. She had her hair down today which fell to her waist. ''What happened with finding out about the Ice Queens plan?''

''Oh that. It turns out the Flame Queen had her own plans all along and we didn't need to go at all. I don't know why FP asked me to. Anyway she sent some of her flame guards to sort Ice Queen out and let's say it wasn't a 'long' interrogation. She pretty much told them straight away.'' She paused. ''Turns out she wanted to create a distraction so she could kidnap PG.''

''Seems like an elaborate distraction to me.''

''Exactly what I thought.'' She wrapped her arms around him again. He placed his head onto of hers. He had forgotten how short she was. Her hair smelled like summer rain and fresh air. You could tell she had been out adventuring today.

''Are you okay Fi, you seem… upset.''

''I'm alright, I just missed you a lot.''

''I was only gone for 3 weeks. You haven't seen me for longer than that before. Remember when my mum tried to keep me in the Nightosphere forever by making me the controller of them?''

''Yeah I remember that, we had to save you and Cake still lost her camera phone.'' She laughed. Marshall loved that laugh. It made him feel almost… human. Fiona lifted her head to look at him. Her blue eyes bore into Marshall. The only thing he wanted to do right now was kiss her. Their faces were inches apart, if he moved his head forward only a little bit their lips would be lightly touching. As if his heart had taken over he moved his face closer and closer to hers.

''Marshall?'' She whispered closing her eyes.

Within seconds their lips would be together if Cake hadn't come up to see what Fiona was doing.

''Um what's going on?'' They quickly fell apart from each other.

''Nothing'' they said in unison. Cake raised her whiskers.

''Um… I better get inside. See you later Marshy.'' She smiled then climbed down the ladder into the tree fort. Cake was smiling.

''I'll… um… will be going then.'' At that he flew away.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**We're almost done! Only a few more chapters left. This ones short anyway sorry I've been ill. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13

Since last night the only thing Fionna had done was sleep. To her knowledge sleep was a time she didn't have to think about anything. But for Fionna this was the opposite as while asleep or awake all she could think about was Marshall. _What the glob is wrong with me? Is it my brain being all wack? Why does my chest feel all tight, like I can't breathe, when I think about him? _She lay face down on her bed trying to get the images of him that passed across her eyelids away.

''Fionna? Hunny? Are you okay?'' It was Cake. She lifted her head up enough to see her standing above her with a mug of what must be her special 'when-you-feel-crumy-drink-this' hot coca. Fionna had had it before, but then she was crying over Gumball, not Marshall Lee.

''Do I look like I'm okay?'' She replied with a question.

''Well sit up and tell me what's wrong.'' Fionna did as she commanded. Taking the mug the warmth spread across her hand. Then she told Cake everything. About how she felt, how confused she was and how she doesn't know what shes going to do.

''Well… it sounds to me that you might like him...'' She said once Fionna had finished explaining.

''But… how does that work? I've only ever had feeling for two guys and one of them didn't even know until I was with the other.'' She paused. ''What am I supposed to do?''

''Well let's think, you know… the Gumball ball is in a couple of days. And Marshalls playing there. You could talk to him about it then?''

''Guess so… Do I have to wear a dress though?''

''Yes you do. I'm sure he'll like it if you did.

_Okay. The Gumball thing is in two days. What am I going to sing? _Marshall Lee was sitting on his bed having just got out the shower. He had a pair of sweat pants on but his top half remain exposed. Paper in hand he was desperately trying to think of something, anything he could merge into a song. He had tried countless songs about Fionna but he could never make it good enough. Not for her ears anyway. He had thought about the song Cake had sung to the Flame Queen, '_Fire inside my body'_ but it seemed inappropriate now. Suddenly Marshall remembered something Fionna had said to him not so long ago. _''You should sing one of these songs at the ball, I bet the candy people would love it!'' _He sprung up and hovered over to his CD was an unorganised chaos of boxes and stacks of loose, broken, new and old CD's. There were even some records. Once Fionna had tried to help Marshall sort them out, but it had ended up them spending a day listening to music and hanging out. That was before he had fallen in love with her. Before all the crap had started. After hours of looking through the hundreds of songs he found the perfect track. _Let's just hope Fi turns up. _Then Marshall went over and picked up one of his bass guitars.


	14. Public announcement

I'm sorry but the next chapter won't be on for a while because I am having trouble writing it. Also my laptop will be going in for repairs tomorrow and I wont get it back till next week. I'm so, so, so, so sorry about this but I will try to get it up soon. Love you all. Sorry.


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm back! Okay, this chapter is quiet long so I split it into two. This one alone is the longest yet. Didnt want it to drag on forever so its a two part. Might even be three depends on how much I write I guess. Anyway next part should be out in a couple of days. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 14

Fionna buried her head in to the soft fabric of her pillow. Cake was chattering away behind her, rooting through their tiny closet to find something 'suitable' for the Gumball Ball tonight. Fionna didn't know why Cake was going to all this work; it was only a party. _Marshalls going to be there idiot _a small voice inside her head said. _Like he cares what I look like._

''Found it!'' Fionna lifted her head a saw Cake holding up what looked like a ball gown. ''Here'' she stretched it over to Fionna. ''Put it on. Mom made it for you when you were little said you might want to look like a princess for a change.'' Fionna stood up and took the dress for her hands. It was very soft, like silk, and dark blue like the late evening sky. She could see small little spots of white all over it which reminded her of stars in the sky. It was strapless at the top and the hem was at the floor.

''Floor length'' she raised an eyebrow ''Not used to that.''

''It will be fine hunny, you're not fighting anyone tonight.'' Fionna knew that was probably the case but the last time Cake had said that she had fought the Ice Queen. Of course that was a long time ago. She wasn't a child anymore, not a naïve as she had been. And this time, it wasn't Gumball who she would be alone with.

'' Glob damn it Gumball can you just let me do it?!'' Marshall and Gumball had been preparing the stage for the music tonight for what must have been 3 hours.

''Fine, whatever, I have a ball to get ready for anyway.'' Gumball stood up from the amp he had been trying to adjust the volume on, and walked toward the edge of the stage.

''Oh yeah Gumbutt, don't forget to ask if you need help doing up the back of your dress, I'm sure Peppermint Maid will be only happy to help apply your mascara too.'' He sniggered. It was fun to annoy Gumball, made him feel less… nervous.

''Please shut up Marshall Lee.''

''Of cooourse youur hiighneess'' Marshall said bowing sarcastically behind his back. Gumball made an angry noise and walked off. Marshall floated toward the amp and started fumbling with the controls. _Seriously how hard is it to plug the wires in? _Once he was finished he looked at the time. _10 to 8 people will be arriving soon, good thing I don't need to change. _As if on cue Gumball walked into the hall. He was wearing his most royal outfit, all in a different shades of pink, complete with his well-polished crown that was placed delicately on top of his head.

''Marshall… are you going to go and change? The guest will be arriving soon.''

''I was going to wear this…''

''What?! You can't wear that to a ball!'' Marshall looked down at himself. He was wearing dark blue jeans and his classic plaid shirt.

''What's wrong with this?''

''It's not… smart enough. You haven't got time to go home and change so you will have to borrow something of mine.''

''What!? No way dude. Sorry but I would like to remain **pink **free.''

''Not everything I own is pink, now are you coming?''

Marshall shrugged. ''Why should I?''

''Well a certain someone is making an effort tonight and I thought you might want to do the same.''

''And who is that certain someone may I ask?'' He raised his eyebrow.

''Why Fionna of course.''

''Okay what do I have to wear Bonnibeux?'' Marshall was standing by the door of Gumballs closet. You wouldn't think I person would need so many clothes, a **princess **maybe.

''Nothing to smart, but a decent pair of trousers at least.'' He was looking through the racks. It was quiet large, even for a walk in closet, and racks of clothes lined three of the four walls.

''Preferably black please, I have an image to maintain.''

''And what image is that?''

''Evil Vampire King Image. Takes a lot of work.''

''You're not evil. I remember you were a big softly back when we…''

Marshall interrupted ''Yeah well that was a long time ago. And you know the only reason I acted all nice and fluffy.'' He stopped himself. The last thing he wanted was to talk about his romantic past with Gumball, but the word had already come out.

''Yeah well, as you say that was a long time ago.'' He smiled weakly. ''Aha, found it!''

By the time Fionna and Cake had arrived the hall was filled with people. Most were citizens of the Candy Kingdom, but many of the Princes had attended as well. Fionna still didn't understand how so many people can be Princes at once but she tried not to think too hard about it.

''Oh Fionna!'' She turned to see Gumball and Flame Prince Striding toward her and Cake. She hadn't expected to see Flame Prince out of the Fire Nation since the thing with Ice Queen but there he was. For some reason he looked more majestic than ever. His flame hair flickered high above his head, the same clothes that he always wore but he seemed more alive tonight. Fionna couldn't work out what it was, but it reminded her of him when they were 14, after the first time they kissed. He had burnt so hot he had melted through the earth. Luckily Cake was able to stop the oxygen and Fionna had been there to reignite him. Afterwards he was as lively as a forest fire. It hadn't last though. He soon wanted to do it again but Fionna had refused, not wanting to lose him again. She had though he understood.

''Fi, you're looking lovely tonight.'' Flame Prince had moved closer towards hers. She could feel the heat and backed away.

''Yeah well don't come any closer or my dress will catch alight.''

''That wouldn't be all bad though, would it?'' He was smirking. Despite her age, Fionna was very innocent. What Flame Prince had said puzzled her.

''But then I wouldn't be wearing anything...''

''My point exactly…''

''Okay, that's enough Ignitus.'' Cake interrupted. ''don't want you spoiling my Fionna's mind with your filth.''

''Whatever kitty-cat, she knew what I meant.'' He turned and walked quickly outside.

''Sorry about that Fionna, sometimes I forget how childish he really is.'' Gumball said apologetically.

''I don't understand what he meant, but I'm sure it was rude.'' Fionna looked toward the open door on the opposite side of the room. Seconds later the figure of Marshall Lee appeared.


	16. Chapter 16

**This one is rather long and there's one more after this! There's also a song. Its terrible but pretend its good for the sake of the plot. Thank you. Enjoy!****  
**

* * *

Chapter 16

''I don't understand what he meant, but I'm sure it was rude.'' Fionna looked toward the open door on the opposite side of the room. Seconds later the figure of Marshall Lee appeared.

Fionna, although she tried, couldn't take her eyes of the Vampire King. He was wearing all black and white, white shirt and black shoes, trousers and waist coat. Fionna thought it was a very 'Marshall' sort of look, but she could tell the clothes weren't actually his. She let her eyes move up to his face, it was the same as it had always been, but Fionna noticed the details more now. How the light bounced off his pupils, how his lips were a dark shade of red in the light of the hall, his small pointed teeth poking out from under his top lip. She saw what the girls had always seen, a face that should belong to an angel but instead belonged to a vampire. Her vampire. Or at least she hoped that would be the case by the end of the night.

* * *

Marshall scanned the room for one person. Fionna. Within seconds he saw her standing by the entrance with Gumball and Cake. She was looking at him. He felt is unbeating heart leap in his chest. _She was looking at. She was actually looking at me. _He saw her smile and wave shortly before Cake started dragging her toward the food table. Although all he could see was her head he could tell she was dressed up. _Probably Cakes doing. _

''Now tonight we have a great talent.'' The voice was Gumballs, coming from the microphone on the stage. Marshall was surprised he could get it working. ''We have a great musician singing for us night! Give a big round of applause for Marshall Lee!'' The hall burst into clapping, Lumpy Space Prince was screaming, or though Marshall thought it was him. Even Flame Prince clapped.

Marshall quickly walked up onto the stage and plugged his axe bass into the amp. ''Okay so tonight I'm going to play some new material and some songs from the past hope you enjoy.''

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut_

_My weakness is that I care too much_

_And my scars remind me that the past is real_

_I tear my heart open just to feel…_

* * *

It had grown warm inside the hall from all the Candy people dancing so Fionna decided to go get some air out on the balcony. Marshall had almost finished his set, but Cake and Gumball had said she would have to be in before the end. They wouldn't tell her why. It was a cold night, but the sky was clear, showing all the small pinpoints of light across the night sky. It reminded Fionna of her dress, how the sparkles that were scattered across it glimmered like stars. It was a beautiful dress, but Fionna still felt uncomfortable in it, and with no sleeves she felt very exposed. She was used to the clothes she always wore to adventuring, felt like she could do whatever she wanted in them, if it was kicking butt or just chilling with Cake or Marshall. _Marshall. _Fionna thought. _It's weird. Not long ago we were just buddies and now… all these new feeling have come and their so-_

''Fionna?'' She turned to see Prince Gumball standing a few feet away from her. ''Why aren't you inside. Marshall will be playing his last song in a minute.''

''Why is it so important I see the last song? What's the big deal with that?''

''It's not my place to tell you, but all I can say is its important you see it. I saw it in rehearsal.''

''What's it about?'' Fionna was getting impatient. What was they're deal? And why they all acting so weird?

''What?''

''The song…''

''Fine. It's about you and Marshall wants you to see it.''

Fionna's mouth opened. _About me?_

''_What are you doing?''_

'' _If it was so personal, why did it have MY name on it?!''_

''_Looked like a song to me… was it?''_

''_As I said before it's none of your concern.''_

''So you coming in?'' Gumball held out his hand for Fionna to take it. She decided not to and walked inside.

Fionna walked in to hear the music had already started but he wasn't singing yet. She wadded toward the stage, pushing Candy Citizens out of her way if need be.

* * *

_I think it's about time to get some things straight,_

_I'm having these feelings and its making me insane,_

_There's something happening that I can't explain,_

_These feeling inside are making me insane._

Fionna finally got to the front and was face to face with Marshall. His forehead was covered with sweat. He caught sight of Fionna and they made eye contact. Fionna didn't look away. She couldn't look away. She was mesmerised by him.

_Nothing else matters when you're around,_

_Everyone else could be in the ground, _

_And you're the one I think about,_

_Late at night._

_When I'm tossing and turning,_

_I'm not putting up fight._

_I think it's about time to get some things straight,_

_I'm having these feelings and its making me insane,_

_There's something happening that I can't explain,_

_These feeling inside are making me insane._

He discarded his axe bass and took the mic out of the holder. Quickly Gumball leapt on stage and grabbed it, strumming the notes Marshall had just been playing.

_I don't know if you like me or think I'm just a jerk,_

_But to me girl you make world turn,_

_When I see you, my dead. Heart. Beats._

_It's all for you girl, I cant stay on feet._

_I'm having these feelings and its making me insane,_

_There's something happening that I can't explain,_

_These feeling inside are making me insane,_

_Its all you girl that I'm insane._

_Insane for youuu, (for you)_

_Insane for youuuuouou (for youu)_

A huge round of applause burst from the audience, Fionna clapped the hardest of them all.

''A big thank you to Marshall Lee for performing night.'' Gumball called out. Then pointing at Peppermint maid, slow music filled the room for two huge speakers at the back. Marshall put the mic back into the holder and floated down from the stage in front of Fionna.

''Hey…um… can we-'' She put her finger to his lip to stop him. Taking his hand she led him through the crowd and out the front door.

''Okay, now talk.''

''Alright. I've needed to say this for a long time Fi. I- I think you're the most amazing person in the whole of Ooo, no the whole universe. You brave, kind, funny and beautiful. And for a long time now I've felt something inside, inside my heart and I need to say it before it's too late.''

_Beautiful. He called me beautiful._

''What I basically trying to say Fi is, I love you.'' Fionna's mouth opened slightly. _I love you too Marshall _she thought. But before she could even draw a breath and orange light and a noise that sounded like bacon falling into a frying pan erupted from behind her.

''Sorry you two but I must stop you there.'' They both looked to see the large figure of Flame Prince heading for them. What had past Fionnas head was a fireball and the next one was aimed for Marshalls head.

''Marshall look out!'' They flaming ball flew towards him at an alarming speed, but Marshall was quicker dodging it by inches.

''Look Marshall not to put a downer on you evening but Fionnas mine, as she always has been. So many you should-''

''What! Flame Prince what are you saying?! We broke up years ago!'' Fionna had turned around and was pulling out her retractable sword from her purse.

''Yeah I know. But since then I've tried hard to get you back! Remember? Or are you too stupid to.'' He had an evil smirk on his face throwing another ball in Marshall's direction he didn't see the Vampire King coming up behind him. Marshall took a punch at his face. Instantly Fionna could smell burning flesh.

''No one calls Fionna stupid! Not even a spoilt little brat like you!'' He took another shot, but this time Flame Prince was ready. He grabbed Marshalls hand mind throw and held it very tightly. A shriek erupted from Marshalls mouth. Flame Prince kicked him, hard, in the chest still holding his fist.

''Really little Vampire King, and what are you going to do about it?'' He was laughing now. Fionna knew there was no way Marshall could win on his own. She flipped out her retractable sword and swung it at flame Princes arm. He quickly pulled away, not letting the blade touch him.

''LEAVE. MARSHALL. ALONE.'' She was shouting now, Marshall had fallen behind her, curling into a ball, holding his burnt hand.

''Fionna, Fionna, Fionna. Why are you defending him? Wouldn't you rather someone else? Like me? I can give you anything you desire. What can he give you? A dumb song.''

''I don't want you, your mean and possessive. I don't love you and I never will!''

''But you did, remember? I gave you your first kiss. Surely you remember that. The world almost burnt from the inside. I knew I wanted you from then.''

''That was in the past Flame Prince! Ages ago, now please leave us alone!''

''I don't think you understand the full thing though Fionna, I have to marry you. We were put together by my mother. Therefore, together, till death do us part. And as this guy is trying to steal you from me, well you know what happens.'' Flame Prince advanced on Fionna and Marshall, knocking Fionna out of the, burning her dress meanwhile. With a sudden burst of energy, Fionna saw Marshall transform into a bat. Flame Prince, who was getting very angry by that point, also became massive. They fought for a while, throwing punches and attempting to wrestle one another to the ground.

''WHATS GOING ON?'' Fionna turned her head painfully to see Prince Gumball, Flame Queen and Cake standing by the door. As soon as Flame Prince let go of Marshall, he flopped down on the ground changing back into normal form while falling. Fionna scrambled towards him, cutting her knees on the ground. He was badly burnt and unconscious. Fionna tried shaking.

''It's no use Fionna, he's out cold.''

''Will he be alright?'' She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She never cried but now she almost couldn't hold it back. All she could she was Marshall body, red from the burns and most of his clothes burnt to cinders.

''He'll be fine we just need to get both of you to the infirmary quickly. You're pretty burnt up to.''

''Come one hunny, let's go.'' Fionna stood up and let Cake carry her to the infirmary.

* * *

**First song used was Scars - Papa Roach. I do not own that song. Next chapter comes out soon.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well this is it. Its the end of this story. Thank you all so much for you support and feedback and I have really enjoyed writing this. I may be writing a new Marshall and Fionna story soon but for now this is it. For the last time Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 17

Marshall woke to the sound of snoring coming from besides him. The second he opened his eyes a dull aching appeared all over his body. Every part of him hurt like had walked through a fire countless time. Then he remembered what had happened. Flame Prince happened. _Jerk. He's going to pay for getting me all bunged up like this. _ Marshall lay there for a short time staring at the ceiling and plotting revenge when he re-noticed the noise that woke him in the first place. Listening with his vampire hearing he knew they were next to him so, carefully and painfully he slowly turned himself round onto his side and looked at the person sleeping next to him. Though his vision was still slightly blurred, he would recognise the blonde hair and clothes anytime. It was Fionna. A million different emotions and thoughts rushed through his head but only one thought stayed. _She's so beautiful when she's asleep._ As if she felt Marshall stare she slowly opened her eyes.

''Marshall…'' she said in a sleepy voice rubbing her eyes. ''Marshall! You're awake!'' So quickly he didn't see her she had climbed onto the bed and was hugging him. Marshall rolled onto his back and Fionna sat on top of him, legs either side of his body.

''Yeah I am Fi. Are you okay?'' He looked up her body starting at her legs until he reached her face. Her eyes were watery and she looked like she was going to cry.

''I'm alright Marshy, I was just really worried about you.'' She bent down and hugged him again. Every part of Marshall screamed in pain but he ignored it because a new feeling was emerging and it was much stronger than pain.

''Fi… um you remember last night at the ball?''

Fionna slowly sat up and wiped the tears from her face. ''Yeah Marsh.''

''Do you remember what I said before FP came along.''

''Um sort of… could you say it again? Just to remind me.'' She smiled slightly. Marshall swallowed hard. It was now or never.

''Um… Fionna.'' He touched her arm lightly, feeling its warmth. '' I said… I love you.'' He looked up and looked at each other. Fionna's mouth opened slightly. She was speechless. _I love you too. _She thought but she couldn't form the words in her mouth. Moments past. ''I get it. I didn't expect you to say anything in response. I just thought you should-'' He didn't get to finish the sentence. Before Marshall knew what was happening she had leaned forward and pressed her lips lightly onto his own.

Fionna could feel Marshall go freeze, his lips were hard and unwelcoming. Seconds past and they became softer. He put his arms around her and slowly moved himself to the sitting position, all the while kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, breathing him in. Fionna thought she felt fireworks inside her. After what felt like forever they pulled away from each other, eyes still shut tight. The butterflies inside Fionna had disappeared as she whispered ''I love you too Marshall.''

* * *

3 weeks later.

''Fionna, your boyfriend is here to see you.'' Fionna still couldn't get used to hearing that. Before she had never thought Marshall could ever be described as her 'boyfriend'. But now he was and Cake took great delight in saying it.

''_I knew you liked him. I just knew it!''_

''_It's not a big deal Cake…''_

''_Yes it is hunny. It's the biggest deal.''_

Fionna quickly pulled on her newly sewn bunny hat and headed down stairs. Climbing down the ladder she could already hear Cake lecturing Marshall on what she would do to him if he ever hurt Fionna. She had been trying to do this since the first time he had come over since that night. Fionna had always been able to rescue him.

''And then I will smash your bass guitars into a million piece and use them to-''

''Okay Cake, you've scared him enough.'' Fionna interrupted.

''Yeah Cake, I promise that I will not do anything to Fi, now can we go?'' Marshall looked at Fionna. He was wearing his usual outfit of red plaid shirt, jeans and red converse. ''Nice hat.'' He smiled and took her hand, leading her towards the door.

''Fine you can go, just no smooching!'' Cake shouting to them as they walked down the stairs.

''No promises Kitty.'' He chuckled .

Fionna shut the front door and turned to see Marshall staring at her. ''What?'' She smiled at him. She couldn't help smiling when around him.

''I just love you Fi, that's all.'' He cupped her face in his hands and lightly kissed her.

''I love you too Marshall, I always have.'' He took her hands and swung it side to side.

''So you ready to go? Lumpy Space Prince is having a party in the woods tonight, it's going to be crazy nasty.''

''Yeah sounds like fun.'' Marshall turned into bat form and Fionna hopped onto his back. With a burst of energy Marshall swooped up into the air and flew towards the woods.


End file.
